Sweetcream Scoops
Scoops on Cover A of Neigh Anything |kind = Unicorn |sex = Female |eyes = Moderate cobalt blue |mane = |coat = Light apple green |cutie mark = |headercolor = #D5DA26 |headerfontcolor = #D83A75}} Sweetcream Scoops is a female unicorn pony who appears in the IDW comics and is mentioned in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! She has a light green coat, rose mane and tail with gold and gamboge streaks, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of ice cream on a cone. She first appeared in merchandise. She shares her design with unicorn Twilight Sparkle, S02E02 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, and Lovestruck.__TOC__ Production and development Sweetcream Scoops first appeared in Hasbro's My Little Pony mystery packs, before any of IDW's Hasbro-licensed My Little Pony comic series were created; "random blind bags" are, according to Andy Price, how Sugar Grape, Cherry Spices, and Sweetcream Scoops "got into the comic". Her positioning in Friendship is Magic Issue #1—later also used for Friendship is Magic Issue #9 cover A/WeLoveFine art print and T-shirt "Strange Days" and Friendship is Magic Issue #27 page 3—was inspired by her name. Her name is spelled "Sweetcream Scoops" in the mystery packs, in the chapter book, and in the description on Andy Price's eBay auction that sold the original page 5 line art from the making of Friendship is Magic Issue #1, and is spelled "Sweet Cream Scoops" on Friendship is Magic Issue #11 cover A, on Friendship is Magic Issue #19 page 2, in Andy Price's DeviantArt description of Friendship is Magic Issue #9 cover A, in a tweet by Katie Cook, and in two tweets by Andy Price. Depiction in comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Sweet Cream Scoops appears on page 5 of , part 1 of The Return of Queen Chrysalis. She is one of a number of ponies in Ponyville who are infected during the changeling takeover of the town. She stands in a street corner, next to a street lamp, a red post box, and a pair of pink flowers. Of , she appears on cover A/WeLoveFine art print and T-shirt "Strange Days", page 10, and a con cover. Of , she appears in a yearbook picture on cover A and also appears on page 13. On page 2, a building in an alternate universe has a sign with the text "Sweet Cream Scoops Detective Agency". Sweet Cream Scoops also appears on cover A and page 3, pages 10 and 18, page 4, and page 5. My Little Pony Micro-Series Sweet Cream Scoops appears on page 2 of , in How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back. She is one of a number of characters present at Pinkie Pie and Spike's after party for Rarity. She leans in toward Big McIntosh while smiling and looking at him with her eyes half-open, which he reacts to by pulling away from her while looking back at her with an apprehensive expression on his face. On page 18 of , Sweet Cream Scoops appears unicycling on a tightrope over a narrow pool of piranhas. My Little Pony: Friends Forever On page 12, Sweet Cream Scoops appears on the Mount Monument observation deck with September, Felix, and Bumblesweet. She also appears on page 15 running away from a giant Philomena and Tiberius. Other depictions In chapter 1 of the book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "Welcome, Spring-Sproing Springtime", Pinkie Pie reads from her Pinkie Party Planner that an "Ice-Cream Sundae Sunday party at Sweetcream Scoops's house" is tomorrow. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Sweetcream Scoops are included together as number 20 of 24 in the first wave of mystery packs, both regional versions of which were initially released in 2011. Both versions of the card depict on the front side Sweetcream Scoops standing in Canterlot. The earlier, multilingual version of the card states on the back side that Sweetcream Scoops "loves to sing!" then restates this description once each in French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish, Greek, Polish, and Turkish, in that order.Mystery pack wave 1 multilingual collector cards 19-24 back sides The later, monolingual version of the card states on the back side that Sweetcream Scoops "loves to sing more than anything! She can even reach the really high notes!" On the multilingual version of the wave's included pamphlet, the toy is one of the toys that are shown in mirror image, while on the monolingual version of the wave's included pamphlet, the toy is one of the toys that are shown normally. The wave's later version denotes her name "Sweetcream Scoops" as a U.S. Trademark. A mini-figure toy and another collector card of Sweetcream Scoops are included together in the twelfth wave of mystery packs. Gallery References es:Sweetcream Scoops it:Sweetcream Scoops ru:Свиткрим Скупс Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Musicians